I Knew It Was You
by M4dh4tt3r
Summary: Chuck/Sarah fluff--- Valentine's Day setting, or at the very least something that I wish would eventually happen. I don't own Chuck or the characters.


_Chuck and Sarah one-shot… again this was done in the early hours of the morning between 1-3am. I swear it's when I get to typing and all the ideas just pour out onto Microsoft word, HA! Hope you enjoy this little story. For those who are or have been reading A mark, a mission, a brand, a scar I'm still writing the next chapter… it's going to be another long one so be patient!_

_Again review, review, review!_

* * *

**I Knew It Was You**

Chuck was slumped over the Nerd Herd desk as Morgan walked up.

"What's wrong buddy?" Morgan asked as he jumped up and sat on the counter.

"Just seems like it's taking forever for me to take my lunch break" Chuck replied without moving from his position.

"I know what you mean, same thing happens to me except the complete opposite. When I'm at lunch and Anna and myself are in the home theater room getting…"

"Morgan!" yelled Chuck cutting him off before he could continue. "That's too much information for me to know." Chuck finished as he looked at the time on his watch. This had to have been the fiftieth time he glanced at it but he had been anticipating his lunch break.

"So what's the big hurry pal?" Morgan asked hopping off the counter and leaning on it.

"I'm going to ask Sarah out on a date" Chuck replied, his face turning red.

Morgan had a puzzled look on his face, "Uhh… Chuck, you do realize the two of you have been dating for a while right?" he asked.

"I know Morgan, but this time it's special" Chuck replied fixing his tie as a delivery truck driver walked up to them.

"Afternoon, I'm looking for a Chuck Bartowski?" the driver said holding a package under his arm.

"Yeah that will be me, right on time too" Chuck responded as he looked at the time. He had 15 minutes before his lunch break and wanted to make sure the package was safely in his hands before he went over to the Orange Orange.

"If you'll just sign here," the driver said passing Chuck the clipboard.

Chuck signed as he exchanged the clipboard for the box.

"Is that the new Call of Duty: World at War game?" Morgan asked jumping up and down. Chuck sighed and smiled at his little bearded friend. "No Morgan this is for tonight, it has to be super special." Chuck said as he walked into the employee break room.

Morgan narrowed his eyes and thought for a bit. "Chuck! Are you seriously going through with it?" Morgan asked finally remembering being there when Chuck had ordered the package. That night Ellie had been excited as well, in fact she had helped pick the surprise.

Chuck grinned and nodded at Morgan placing the package in his locker and closing it up. He looked at his watch and darted for the front entrance. Before he could escape however, Emmett grabbed his arm. "And where are we rushing off to at this time?" he asked pointing at his watch.

Chuck rolled his eyes, "It's my lunch break so if you'll excuse me…" he said trying to maneuver around him.

"Not by my time, you still have exactly 1 minute and 24 seconds. Every minute counts when you work for Buy More." Emmett said turning Chuck around.

Chuck slumped his shoulders in defeat, then before he could be stopped again he darted passed Emmett and out the front door. "I'll come back a minute early." He yelled out from behind.

"Mark my words Mr. Charles Bartowski, you will go down" Emmett said as he smoothed out the creases on his vest.

Chuck practically ran at full speed towards the Orange Orange, so that when he got there he was partly out of breath. As he was bent over with his hands on his knees Sarah came over and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey Chuck, why out of breath?" she asked as Chuck straightened up.

"Had to escape Emmett" he replied taking in her beauty as he looked up and smiled. "What are you doing tonight?" he asked his grin even bigger than before.

"Nothing, I was just going to stay in. Why?" she asked wiping the tables. It was still a bit cold for February so there were barely any customers throughout the morning.

"Well it is Saturday and I was hoping maybe we could go out and have dinner?" Chuck said sheepishly.

Sarah looked at Chuck puzzled, "since when is Saturday an excuse to go out?" she had thought to herself.

Chuck figured that she had completely forgot what day it was so he perched himself on top of the counter and grinned as she thought to herself.

Sarah still had no idea what day it was but agreed to go out with Chuck that night. "What time are you coming by to pick me up?" she asked smiling.

"7:30 sound good to you?" he replied still smiling. "Wear something red" he added hopping off the counter. "I have to get back early, oh and Happy Valentine's Day" he whispered in her ear as he gave her a kiss and headed out the door.

Sarah watched as the door swung shut, she shook her head in disbelief, "how could I forget? Then again it has been a while since I've been able to share it with anybody" she said to herself.

A little over a month had passed since they decided to go somewhere with their thing under the cover thing. She still remembered that night, it was New Year's Eve and they were at Ellie's apartment celebrating.

**X**

"So how long until Dick Clark's ball drops?" Morgan asked as he entered the apartment with Anna carrying some more snacks and alcohol.

"Buddy those are four words that should never be mentioned in the same sentence" Chuck replied helping him with the stuff.

"I agree with Chuck" Ellie said with a disgusted look on her face. She and Sarah had been sitting on the couch talking about the upcoming wedding while Chuck and Devon had been playing a round of Call of Duty.

"Two hours before the New Year guys any resolutions?" Devon asked emerging from the kitchen with a couple of beers.

"To finally move out with Morgan" Anna said as she sat on Morgan's lap.

"That's right!" Morgan added giving her a kiss before throwing Chuck a worried glance.

Chuck shook his head as he sat on the floor in front of Sarah.

"What about you Chuck" Devon asked sitting right next to Ellie.

"Actually I have an idea but I need to consult someone else" Chuck replied giving Sarah's leg a squeeze. "Can we talk?" he said in a whisper, turning to look at her.

They both got up and went to Chuck's room, Devon in the back giving two thumbs up as Morgan mouthed the word "No" shaking his head.

Chuck closed the door behind them and turned to look at Sarah.

"So what did you want to ask Chuck?" Sarah said as she sat on the bed.

Chuck turned on some music and pointed to his ear, Sarah knew that whatever he was going to ask he didn't want Casey to hear.

He squatted in front of her and took her hands in his; looking at her straight in the eyes. "I know that we already talked about this and how we shouldn't because it will endanger the both of us. I also know that you'll just end up making some excuse for not wanting to…" he started to say.

Sarah smiled and had an idea of where he was going with this, he tended to start rambling when he was nervous and he was definitely nervous. "Chuck whatever it is you can ask me" she said smiling.

Chuck took a deep breath, "I want to give us a try. Not for cover or a mission but for us. We don't have to let anyone know… well anyone who knows and our cover could be a good excuse to spend time with each other."

Sarah had wanted this for a while now but since their conversation outside the apartment, she tried her best to hide those emotions. "Chuck…" she started to say, a soft smile on her face as she placed a hand on the side of his face.

He took a deep breath and exhaled, dropping his head and shoulders. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up but I had to try, there's no place I would ever feel safer than when I'm with you." He said dejectedly.

"We should get back I'm sure the countdown for the New Year will happen any minute now." Chuck said getting up.

"Would you let me finish" Sarah said placing her hands on the side of his face.

They locked eyes, staring at each other in silence.

"_3… 2… 1…"_ was faintly heard coming from the living room as Devon, Ellie, Morgan and Anna shouted Happy New Year.

Sarah suddenly pulls him in kissing him passionately. At first Chuck's eyes widened, surprised at what happening but then he soon was settled into the mood, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other behind her neck as they hungrily devoured each other with the one kiss.

Chuck pulled back grinning "So does this mean you're willing to give us a try?" he asked.

Sarah pulled him back down by his collar as they both fell with a soft thud onto his bed.

Sarah shook her head and smiled, that was a little over a month ago and things couldn't be better. Whenever she spent the night at Chuck's, which was practically every day, they used the excuse that it was for cover.

Chuck convinced Casey somehow that he didn't need to listen in when Sarah was there since it was like having a bodyguard. Casey knew what was going on but he didn't care as long as it didn't affect the missions.

It was 4:30pm and she started to lock up the Orange Orange there was no use for her to be there once Chuck's shift at the Buy More was over so she headed downstairs to the castle to do some paper work. Sarah had gotten slightly behind, normally she would work until 1 in the morning before going to bed but now she spent that time with Chuck and loved every minute of it. She was happy with the decision they made regarding their relationship.

**X**

"You did everything how I asked right? Awesome."

Chuck hung up and put his phone away, after summing up the courage to have an audience with Beckman there was no way he would let anything ruin tonight.

"Mr. Bartowski you are aware that the safety of the intersect comes first, no matter the circumstances."

"Yes General Beckman, I don't intend for anything else to change." Chuck responded nervously as he and Casey stood in front of the monitor.

"Very well then, you may proceed with your plan. I must say I am surprised but happy nonetheless."

General Beckman signed off and Casey patted Chuck on the back.

"Way to take it like a man Bartowski" Casey said as he grabbed his duffel bag and headed to work.

Chuck snapped back from his thoughts regarding that mornings meeting and finished fixing his tie. Just then Ellie walked in with a huge smile, "I didn't know you had such a romantic side to you Chuck, but when you told me your plans with Sarah for tonight…" Ellie gushed and smiled some more before heading off for her late shift at the hospital.

Chuck shook his head, rolling his eyes as she left checking the time on his watch. "Hour left till show time" he said to himself as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey is the limo ready?" Chuck said. "Great we'll stop by early so I can give her the gift." He hung up and got his wallet and jacket before heading out the door.

Sarah was running back and forth in her apartment unable to decide on what to wear. "Maybe I shouldn't have lost track of time doing work, or maybe I should call and cancel say I'm sick." She shook her head laughing at the last thought.

She flung a dress over her shoulder when she suddenly heard a knock at the door. "Go away, I'm not ready!" she shouted as she looked through her closet.

"Well I have something for you that can't wait." Chuck replied from behind the door. Sarah threw on her robe and opened the door. "Um… you do realize that you're wearing a robe right?" Chuck remarked as he entered and closed the door behind him, a white box under his arm.

"I told you I wasn't ready, I don't know what to wear" Sarah replied throwing him a glare.

"Well it's a good thing I brought this then isn't it" he said with a smile pulling out a red satin dress; the color matching his tie.

She marveled at it and gave him a kiss before jetting off to the bathroom to try it on.

"You look absolutely stunning" Chuck said as she emerged.

"I don't think I have any…"

"Shoes?" Chuck grinned finishing off her sentence as he held out a pair of red stilettos for her to wear.

He grinned as she gave him another kiss and sat on the bed, waiting for her to finish getting ready.

"So what do you have planned for tonight?" she asked switching some things around in a black clutch.

"It's a surprise" Chuck replied getting up from the bed. Sarah grabbed a black shawl and they headed out the door.

Sarah was a bit taken aback when they got to the limo, "Did you do this just for tonight?" she asked getting into the car.

"What can I say it's a special night" he remarked as the driver closed the door.

"Why did the driver look familiar…?" she said as she watched the driver get into the front.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination," Chuck said as he raised the window giving them some privacy.

Sarah looked out the window, curious to know where they were headed. She noticed them passing by LAX, heading towards Hawthorne Airport when she gave Chuck a curious glance.

He simply smiled taking her hand, caressing it with his.

"Helicopter?" Sarah questioned as the driver stopped the limo and opened the door.

Still smiling he took her by the hand and helped her into the helicopter.

"Chuck Bartowski, what exactly do you have planned and where are you taking me?" she demanded. Sarah felt a mixture of anger and excitement.

Anger, because she hated not knowing and the fact that Chuck wasn't giving her any clues was killing her. No one had done anything like that for her and it excited her. Not even when she was with Bryce had he ever done anything like this for Valentine's Day.

The helicopter took off as soon as they closed the door.

Sarah's eyes lit up as they soared over the Getty Museum, followed by the Disney Concert Hall.

"A tour of the city?" she asked excitedly, her blue eyes dazzling with the lights below. Sarah gave Chuck a quick kiss on the lips as they looked out the window. Chuck pointing out landmarks as they flew over the Sunset Strip and Hollywood Blvd close to where the sound stages for the classic movie studios were located at.

The helicopter made its way towards Malibu's hidden hilltop wineries where they got a bird's eye view of the beautiful coastline and parts of the rural countryside.

"As much as I love playing tour guide we're almost there" Chuck said as he pulled out a blindfold.

"We're almost there?" Sarah asked as she turned and saw the blindfold. "Chuck no, I don't do blindfolds." She didn't like how he was being so secretive.

"My love" Chuck replied, nodding his head as he held out the blindfold.

"Chuck no!" she said refusing to cooperate.

"Yes"

"No" she remarked, still unwilling to put the blindfold on. "No, no, no, for what?" she finally gave up as Chuck brought her close to him, tying the blindfold.

"It's a surprise and I would hate for it to be ruined after all this" he smiled as he cuddled close for the few remaining minutes that they had left in the helicopter.

They landed with a thud. "Are you ready?" Chuck asked as he stepped out and lifted her carefully down from the chopper.

"You're not trying to kill me are you?" she asked as he led her to a spot next to a candlelit dinner for two.

"Now why would you think that? Stay here and don't move" he said as he walked over to the pianist and whispered a few words.

"I don't know, maybe so you wouldn't leave any fingerprints or evidence?" Sarah replied wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Are you kidding me? I can't take on the Great Sarah Walker by myself. Not even with the help of the NSA and CIA combined will be enough." Chuck said as he placed his hands on her face.

_*The pianist started playing River Flows in you softly in the background*_

"Ready?" he said removing the blindfold.

"Chuck, what's all this for?" she said as she looked around.

"Sarah" Chuck said as he got down on one knee. Sarah's smile turned into shock as he pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he finished, flashing a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Pinch me so I know that I'm not dreaming" she said, eyes dazzling from the candles lit on the table.

"This is a dream turned into reality" he replied still kneeling in front of her. "I know it's not easy to believe and it seems a bit naïve. But in order to love you have to give and believe and I know I don't want to risk losing you."

Sarah's at a loss for words but nods her head as she bends slightly and gives Chuck an intimate kiss.

His smile grows wider as he slips the ring on her finger. "This is everything I always dreamed of" he said, closing the gap between them.

"I don't know, I always dreamed of doves flying around us." She replied jokingly as they shared another kiss.

After dinner Sarah walked off taking in the scenery of the vineyard that was lit up with white lights.

"Are you okay? Chuck asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, just… this seems so surreal. What if I get reassigned and we don't see each other for a long time?" she asked leaning against him.

"This engagement is my promise to always be here for you. No matter what happens to either of us, besides I already spoke to Beckman about this; you won't be leaving me anytime soon" he said, giving her a kiss on the side of her neck.

"You had this all planned out?" Sarah asked giving Chuck a playful slap on the wrist.

"Who knew the CIA had such a talented pianist, not to mention a good limo driver" he replied as they both swayed in the light breeze.

"Happy Valentine's Day Chuck" she said as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the melody of the piano, faintly heard in the back.

"I have one more surprise up my sleeve" he said covering her eyes again with his hand.

"No, Chuck not again I'm really going to have to reward you tonight" she started to say when she was interrupted by the sound of fireworks.

Chuck uncovered her eyes as they both stood there, cuddled close together watching the fireworks display.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! Here's a brief excerpt from the song that inspired this story. Yes it's in Spanish but if I translated the words to English it would take away from the beauty of it._

"_Estrellas ensima del mar_

_Una vida para compartir_

_Tanto para reir_

_Un lugar donde estar_

_Sabre que eres tu…"_


End file.
